Peridot Sapphires
by tards-R-us
Summary: 3 girls go on a summer trip to Japan and find out that the world of Inuyasha is real! After a rocky start, they travel through feudal japan with the Inugang! R&R plz!
1. Inu Baka drooling time!

**Chapter 1: Peridot Sapphires**

Summary: 3 girls go to Japan for the summer break, they love the anime Inu Yasha, and go looking for wells to jump into. They all go souvenir shopping and stumble upon 3 jewels; they think they look kool and a lot like the Shikon Jewel. They find out there is really a 'sunset shrine' and try to find it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

------------------(Insert Line) -----------------

"Renee, where are we going!" a girl with black orangish streaked hair asked a girl with black reddish-blonde streaked hair. "We are going to get Rayne, and then we are going to Japan for the summer, I already got mom to agree since you're coming," Renee said smirking at Jade.

"Should that make me happy or mad since mom thinks I'm so responsible that she could let us go across the bloody world by ourselves, and you never got Dad to agree, did you?" Jade asked, smirking.

"No, not yet, I can just tell him what I told mom though, that you're gonna be there and that we'll behave and all that," Renee said grinning as they walking into a house.

"Hey, Ray, Dad," Renee yelled when they got into the living room. "Hey, baby girls," their uncle said smiling at them and hugging them.

Rayne came out of her room and grinned at them, "Yeah?" she asked smirking.

"This is hard to say… but it has to be done," Renee said grinning. She pushed Jade in front of her. "Ask him, Jay," she said smirking at her.

"Wha?" Jade looked dumbfounded before glaring at Renee. "O.K, umm… wewerewonderingifRaycancometojapanwithus!" Jade asked all in a word.

"What?" he (their uncle) asked confused.

"We were wondering if Ray could come to Japan with us, our mom already agreed to it and I'll be there so everything will be alright," Jade said smiling at him with a puppy dog expression.

"O.K, but I will be checking up on you everyday at 12:00," he said sighing and smiling at them. "Yes," they all yelled and started talking all at once, about what they were going to be doing.

&&&&&&& 1 week later &&&&&&&&

"I can't believe we're going to Japan!" Jade yelled pumping her fist into the air. "YEAH!" Renee and Ray yelled simultaneously pumping their own fists into the air.

"O.K, we should get there in about an hour," Jade said checking her watch.

"A whole hour, I can't last that long!" Renee yelled standing up and hitting her head making her sit back down (they're in a plane remember)

"Hahahahaha, serves you right," Jade yelled (getting weird looks from everybody) laughing at Renee.

"Shut up, you're getting weird stares from everybody," Ray hissed glaring at them.

"No we aren't, we're getting weird _looks_ from everybody," Jade said rolling her eyes, "Duh!" she added.

"That isn't at all different," Rayne, said deadpanning.

"Yes it is, stares are when peeps don't look away from you, while looks are when they give you one look and look away, see they're very different," Jade said in a matter-fact voice.

"Loser," Renee and Rayne said rolling their eyes. "Hey! We're here!" Jade yelled looking out the window. "What, we were arguing for a hour?" Renee asked/yelled looking out the window too.

They got off the plane and went to a hotel that wasn't too far from the mall. The reason for the closeness of the mall, simple **_BIG. ANIME. FANS!_**

The next day the three girls walked around getting completely lost, but still shopping. "Ooohhh, look at the jewels there," Renee yelled dragging Jade and Rayne with her to a window.

"HEY! They look like the Shikon jewels from Inuyasha, just different colors," Jade yelled grinning like a maniac at them. "I shouldn't've said anything," Renee said with a groan.

"Too late," Jade said trying to laugh like a maniac.

"Loser, you can't laugh right," Rayne said grinning at her.

Jade stuck her tongue out at her, "Shut up Ray," she said going into the store.

The other two followed her in as she was asking about the jewels.

The store-owner was telling her there was a legend about them, that they had a sister (or whatever) that was famous.

"Sweet, let's get them," Renee said grinning, she didn't believe the guy, but the jewels were cool.

"Yeah," Rayne said sighing.

"What was this relatives name to the jewels?" Jade asked looking at them.

"The Shikon No Tama," the shop owner said matter- a – factly.

"Really?" Jade asked excitedly.

"Jay, you moron, he's just trying to sell you this by saying they're famous from Inuyasha," Rayne said, rolling her eyes.

"What's Inuyasha?" The shop owner asked looking in between them.

"You should know, it originated here in Japan," Renee said blinking a couple times.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't know what Inuyasha is," the shopkeeper said smiling apologetically.

"Oh, o.k," Jade said looking at the others, "Meeting," she added turning around and grabbing Renee and Rayne into a huddle.

"Maybe Inuyasha's real," Jade said, grinning.

"Pbbt… yeah right," Rayne replied, rolling her eyes.

"It could happen," Jade argued, glaring at her.

"Excuse me, is the Sunset Shrine around here?" Renee asked, away from their little huddle.

"Hey, Renee," Jade and Rayne both said at the same time.

"Yes, it's a few blocks away, here I can give you some directions," the shopkeeper said taking out a piece of paper.

A few minutes later…

"You know this is like an Inu-fans biggest dream right," Jade said throwing her arms into the air.

"Yes, now shut up," Renee said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just stating the truth," Jade said pouting.

A few guys passed and checked Renee and Rayne out, Jade scowled. "Baka boys," she muttered walking faster while dragging the two girls.

Renee and Rayne started laughing their asses off, while following Jade down the road. "I think we've got some admirers," Renee teased grinning at Jade.

"Oh shut it," Jade said, sighing. "Besides, they were looking at you, it was obvious," she added smirking,

"Yeah, you're right," Renee said grinning.

"Blondie," Jade and Rayne both said at the same time and ran away towards the shrine.

"HEY!" Renee yelled and chased after them.

They got to the shrine and were panting slightly.

"Well...now what?" Rayne asked.

Jade and Renee shrugged, "How about...we go to the door!" Jade said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Renee said and they walked to the door.

All they could hear inside was "I'm going! Be back in a week! Love you mom!" and then the door opened when Jade knocked.

Her hand hit the girl in the face and the girl fell over with the classic anime expression. 'X.X'

Their eyes widened, "OH MY GOD! I'm sooo sorry!" Jade yelled and knelt down and looked up as a woman came running in and seeing the girl.

"Oh dear, please bring her in!" she said and Renee and Jade picked her up before walking into the living room and closing the door. (Rayne did it)

"I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to hit her!" Jade exclaimed while bowing porfusely.

Renee and Rayne nodded their heads.

"That's quite alright, but Inuyasha's going to be coming to get her if she- oh, you shouldn't have heard that!" she said and covered her mouth with a worried look.

Meanwhile Jade, Renee and Rayne were staring at her with shocked looks.

"Well that's perfectly fine miss," Renee said and smiled.

------------------- (Insert Line) ---------------------

**Well?**

** How was it?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Sucky?**

**Review?**

**Ohhh I guess they found it!**

**Sorry for the cliche' -ness...just continuing a story for Karlz, who I claimed this account from lol **


	2. Kinky ho!

Chapter 2: Peridot Sapphires

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I like it that much anymore, but since I got a review, I'll do the second chapter XD

(I'm more into Death Note and Naruto now X3)

Warning: Includes OC's as you can see from the summary…

**I'm a new writer...as u can see from my profile! **

Mhmm!

_**Line**_

Soon after they settled Kagome onto the couch, Jade was still apologizing profusely.

Kagome's mom waved her off with a smile, "It's alright, she'll just have to stay an extra day," she said smiling brightly.

They just nodded, confused.

Soon after, Jade, Renee and Rayne all sat around the table with uncomfortable looks.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?" Kagome's mother asked sweetly.

"Well…we were looking for this shrine for…LUCKY CHARMS!" Renee said smiling brightly; all of a sudden Kagome's grandpa came in, "Did someone say lucky charms?" he asked looking around.

They all nodded, "Yeah, so if you could sell us some…" Jade said glancing at the other 2 girls and smiling brightly at the so-called fictional characters.

Her gramps nodded happily before walking out, all of a sudden you could hear, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?.!" Their eyes widened but grinned.

"I am very sorry for the interruption," her mom said and rushed out of the room.

"Should we go?" Rayne asked grinning at them.

"Oh, I think we should," Jade said and walked out, followed by Renee and Rayne.

They got there to see the one and only INUYASHA! Jade started drooling slightly, which made Renee and Rayne try not to laugh their asses off.

Rayne nudged Jade, "Close your mouth, we might drown," she whispered to her, which in turn, made Jade blush crimson.

She slapped Rayne over the head while Renee laughed silently beside them both. Inuyasha _finally_ noticed the 3 extra people in the room and oh-so rudely asked, "Who the hell are they?"

Jade huffed, "We're…wait, oh yeah, we're customers!" she said and growled silently with a pout, he was such a jerk!

Renee bit her lip and looked at Jade and burst out laughing, "You are such a dobe!" she said and kept laughing.

Rayne soon joined her, Jade tried glaring at them but soon failed and looked away with a smile on her face; she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha who just crossed his arms and looked away. They weren't getting off on the right foot very well.

"Who does he think he is? Being a fucking jerk?" Jade thought to herself and Kagome's grandpa came back soon after, meaning a minute later, and gave them the lucky charms. They all bowed respectfully and paid before walking out happily.

"Okay…so are we going to follow Inu-baka and Kagome?" Rayne asked.

Jade nodded, "Yep, just have to wait, we'll wait…erm… around this corner!" she said and walked calmly down the steps and over to the corner and sat down with a bored look, she had her back to the wall that was beside the stairs to the shrine.

Renee and Rayne shrugged and sat beside her; they went to WacDonalds (1) and came back, munching on burgers. "So, they should be-," Rayne was cut off when they heard Kagome yell.

"Now," Renee said grinning and getting up, stuffing the rest of her burger in her mouth, so did the other 2.

They walked up the shrine steps and towards the well house, "So, we jump in after they do?" Rayne whispered to Jade and Renee.

They nodded and waited outside for a few more minutes, until they seen a light flash and fade, then another light flashed and they ran into the house, fell down the steps and jumped into the well before it dispersed again.

They landed and let out oof's, "Gotta learn how to land on our feet…" Jade said with a grin, Renee and Rayne snorted before following her into the forest, they didn't know where they were going, they were just following their instincts.

"Ano, Renee nee-chan, Rayne nee-chan; where do you think we're going?" Jade asked, looking back at them.

They shrugged, "No idea," they chorused, Jade sighed and walked some more; it was night by the time they stopped, Jade was groaning about sore feet.

"Well we coulda stopped a long time ago," Renee said rolling her eyes.

Jade fingered her and sat down with a shiver, "It's in middle of the fucking summer, why is it so cold?!" she whined.

Rayne rolled her eyes, "Because, nature hates you," she said sarcastically.

Jade glared at the ground; "I knew it!" she said and stood up. The other two sweatdropped and looked around.

"Jay…why does this place smell?" Renee asked, making a face.

Jade scrunched her face up, as did Rayne and they both looked at her funnily, "What are you talking about…it doesn't stink here…?" Jade replied and sniffed.

Renee sighed and looked around, looking down at her nose, making herself cross-eyed, "Well…I don't know what's up then," she said and grinned at them.

They shrugged.

**XxX 2 weeks later XxX**

The Inu-gang was resting in a clearing when they sensed a few demonic auras. Taking out his Tetsusiaga Inuyasha growled and looked into the direction of the bushes across from the clearing they were in. "Show yourselves demons," he snarled glaring at the bush.

Jade, Rayne and Renee poked their heads out of the bush and frowned, "We are _not_ demons, fool! We're humans, so get your head out of your ass!" Rayne snapped and Jade smacked her over the head.

"Ray, don't be rude, dudette!" Jade said in English.

Rayne glared at her but before she could retaliate, Kagome interrupted them. "I'm sorry...weren't you three at my shrine?" she asked curiously.

"Er...yeah...? We...fell into that well...?" Rayne said slowly.

"The well...by that village...?" Kagome asked, horror on her face.

The three nodded innocently.

"Oh, my god! Then you three can't _possibly_ be demons! You'll stay with us until-," Jade cut her off.

"I'm sorry...Kagome...we can't go, this is our _land_ and if we leave, then other people or demons will claim it..." she said.

Kagome frowned, "What? You can't have possibly beat out all the other demons who want this land...could you?" she looked at the others sceptically. "It doesn't matter...if you could do it once, you could do it again...you're coming with us because if I find out that you three died while being here on accident, I will never forgive myself, so, that's that," she said, motherly factor coming in strong.

Jade and the other two looked at each other, "How old are you?" Jade asked.

"16..." Kagome replied.

"HA! I'm only a year younger than you!" Jade declared happily and Kagome blinked before shaking her head.

After a rough night, the now 9 (I'm counting Kirara too!) began the search for the jewel shards.

"I can't believe you let these _brats_ come with us!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome while they lagged behind slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Kagome snapped, glaring at him.

"It means, I don't need another person to look after!" he yelled back glaring at her.

"You don't even have to protect me anymore," she snapped looking away.

"I do too," he mumbled stubbornly, while crossing his arms. After another hour of walking, Inuyasha stopped (Jade let out a sigh of relief and fell to her butt) "Is that…" Inuyasha said sniffing the air and running in the direction, he was sniffing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled going after him but a kunai went and pinned her skirt to a tree. "I wouldn't go after him if I were you," came a voice from a tree, looking over there hung the girls, hanging upside down smirking at them.

"Why not," she (Kagome) said trying to take the _kunai_ out of the tree. "Ya know it's useless to try and take that out right, it's more than half ways in there, unless you have strength of a demon you're trapped," Rayne said smirking at her, "Unless you rip your skirt, but I doubt you wanna do that," she added.

"You still haven't told me why I shouldn't go after Inuyasha," Kagome snapped glaring at them.

"Oh, cause he went after Claypot," Renee said grinning innocently.

"Claypot?" they all asked confused.

"Yeah, Claypot, you know… dead priestess," Jade said raising an eyebrow at her.

"More commonly known as Kikyou," they all said at the same time, still smirking.

"Or kick-you, to me," Jade said grinning, not noticing Kagome crying silently, "Oh, and Kinky-ho," she added.

When they finally noticed, they tried comforting her, "Hey, it's alright, he'll be back and I can kill her if you like, she almost killed us yesterday anyways," Jade said/offered.

Kagome let out a noise halfway through a sob and a laugh. "Is that a yes," Renee asked cheerfully, making them all snort. "Renee, you moron, we can't kill off a main character!" Rayne said rolling her eyes. "Shhh…" Jade said slapping the back of her head and glaring. "What are you talking about," Kagome said calming down.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Rayne and Renee said at the same time.

Later that night Inuyasha came back and Kagome promptly sat him before giving him the cold shoulder, as did the others. He looked around confused with a big ass bump on his head, "What the hells going on here, and why the hell are _they _still here?" he asked growling at them, they ignored him.

"They're here to stay with us for a few nights," Kagome snapped.

Rayne stuck her tongue out at him and smirked when he did it back, "Oh, that's _real_ mature Inu-Baka," she said sarcastically while glaring at him.

-------------- Insert Line ----------------

Okay…

**Review!**

**Kunai – Ninja throwing knife, more common in Naruto. And if you flame me for that…you suck!**

**They claimed a small piece of land…just…they're stupid for not knowing it was ON THE WESTERN LAND! ZOMG!**

**What will Sesshoumaru have to say about this?**

…**Well considering it's Sesshoumaru…not much XD**

**Oh!**

**Renee: Renee**

**Rayne: Felix**

**Jade: Karlee lol I switched the names XD **


End file.
